vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Antylamon
Normal= |-|Virus= Summary Antylamon is one of the "Deva Digimon", it is a Perfect Digimon with a form resembling the Rabbit. As a follower of the Four Holy Beasts Digimon Qinglongmon, it is the owner of a gentle spirit. It likes small things, and because it attends to them with profound tenderness, if anything appears that tries to tread on them then its personality is completely reversed, and it attacks with the Bǎo Fǔ which transformed its hands into razor-sharp axes. Once a cut is made, it won't stop spreading until the enemy's form is no more. It is able to freely manipulate the "qi" flowing within its body, allowing it to interact with softness as well as hardness, so that at times it moves flexibly as if it were flowing, and at other times it unleashes heavy blows like iron. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Antylamon/Andiramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level Data/Virus Attribute Holy Beast Digimon, Rabbit Deva Powers and Abilities: Original Skills=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Body Control, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Martial Arts, Axe Mastery, Flight, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can absorb the opponents essence, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Summoning |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Vajramon. As the evolution of Wendigomon, it should be much stronger. Should be superior to Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL reactions (Comparable to Rapidmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Melee Range, A few Kilometers with Projectiles Standard Equipment: Bǎo Fǔ Intelligence: As one of the Devas, Antylamon is a highly skilled fighter with mastery over martial arts. As a fighter, Antylamon prefers to overwhelm its foes with countless slashes until the opponent is no more. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Asipatravana: Spins like a tornado and slices at the enemies with its Bǎo Fǔ, or absorbs the enemy's data from a distance with its hands. * Bǎo Fǔ: Its hands turn into axes to attack. * Mantra Chant: Shoots a wave of mental energy from his body. * Meditation Cure: Recovers from any kind of damage in an instant. * Destroyed Voice: Howls out a destructive sound-wave. * Club Arm: Attacks the enemy with extending arms. * Koko Crusher: Reveals hidden ports on her arms that fire a stream of bullets. * Blazing Ice: Fires shots of cold air to freeze the foe. * Mantra Chant: Hardens its body to the hardness of Chrome Digizoid and unleashes mighty physical attacks. *'Crystal Cloud:' Summons snow clouds, causing massive blizzard. *'Aquarius Fill:' Uses magic from the water to fill the place with magical water that raises its parameters very slightly or shoots a jet of water at its enemy. *'Ice Illusion:' Creates a blizzard. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames of the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Machine Gun Kick:' Strikes with small continuous midair kicks. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. Gallery Antylamon Nod.gif Antylamon Walk.gif Antylamon Friend.gif Antylamon_Deva.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Devas Category:Rabbits Category:Martial Artists Category:Sound Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Age Users Category:Ice Users Category:Axe Users Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Animals Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Water Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters